


BITE

by DarlingImaWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Romance, Vampire Turning, vampire kuvira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImaWriter/pseuds/DarlingImaWriter
Summary: Kuvira’s been alive through centuries, through disasters of all kinds and revolutions that changed the course of history. She’s tried to stage coups, burn down palaces and led revolutionary groups, all for that sweet sense of control that was taken from her some time ago. Having lived such a long life you’d expect to find a great love or two scattered throughout her past. But all you’d find is nights spent with someone whose name she never remembered in a cheap room at an inn and loneliness. Kuvira swore off love, she knows the price of it, and she’s not willing to pay it... Until you came along.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	BITE

Fear gnaws at her heart as the clock strikes twelve. She’s still in New York, she hasn’t escaped and neither have you. The realization hits her like a stake through the heart and the sight of your eyes widened in fear with sweat dripping down your forehead makes her stomach churn.

None of this was meant to happen, she wasn’t meant to fall, and they weren’t supposed to find out. But your voice dripped like honey onto her desperate fingertips and reminded her what it feels like to have a beating heart. With outstretched fingers and the scent of sugary delights you had reeled her in and made her forget about the inevitable, about the people chasing her to the ends of the world. But Kuvira has a debt to repay and so long as she lives she’ll never be free of them.

The chime of the church bells rings throughout the empty streets and Kuvira picks up on the faint sound of footsteps, someone light on their feet who knows how to hunt.  _ Her _ . You can’t hear her, with your weak human abilities all you can hear is the pounding in your heart and the sound of Kuvira’s soft, raspy voice. 

“I’m sorry…” Her voice is dripping with pain, you understand what her apology means. Lin had warned the both of you of what would happen and yet you ignored her like the lovesick fools that you are.

Your mind flashes to that one evening on the roof, with your head in her lap as she ran her calloused fingers through your hair. How she reminisced on a life once forgotten, one so long ago not a living being would remember her. Only the dead would remember the frightened girl with sunken features on the brink of death, desperate for anything other than the pain that coursed through her body.

How  _ she _ saved Kuvira, teeth sunken into her neck before she could beg and brought her back to a hidden sanctuary far away from civilization. A place where she was treated as a family member dangling on the edge, one wrong move, and she’d be dropped. How she played the part like a pro, lying through her teeth for self-preservation and even momentarily lying to herself. 

Kuvira grips your forearms, eliciting a soft gasp from you, her eyes are crazed, and you know if her heart was still beating it would be pounding, threatening to break through her ribs. She picks up on more footsteps, her heart drops. They’re all here for her, for _ you _ . And the only way to protect you is by someone dying in this alley tonight. 

The footsteps get louder, you can hear them now. They are gaining on her, on you, and if they find you it'll all be over. With a vendetta against the woman, they'll do anything to keep her in their clutches. So her grip tightens on your forearms as she says in a terrifyingly dark tone: “Will you die for me?” 

  
You knew this day was coming, and you wish you could say no, but you know the alternative, and it’s not any better. So you thickly swallow, heart beating for most likely the last time before slowly nodding, your voice a mere whisper.  _ “Yes. _ _ ” _


End file.
